Someone to love
by SexiRKODiva
Summary: Randy is tired of being alone and seeks to find some one he can love. With the help of his friend he finds love in Evan a pet that has been groomed and taught to obey his master. Is Evan going to be the one to fill the emptiness in Randy's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Randy's POV**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked my friend Ted. Ted smiled at me "Yea its fine. That's how I got Cody." said Ted. Cody was Ted's pet boy. I stared at the white mansion that we were parked outside of. I got out of Ted's car and followed Ted to the door. He rang the bell and it was quickly answered by a man. "Hi Mark, this is my friend Randy." said Ted. Marked looked me up and down before nodding. We followed Mark into the mansion and I couldn't help but look around. Mark stopped walking and turned to me "So what are you looking for?" he asked. "Exuse me?" I asked. "He means what do you want boy or girl." Ted whispered. "I'm looking for a boy." I said. "In what age range? We have from sixteen to twenty one years old." Mark said. I wasn't sure what I wanted all I knew is that I wanted one. I saw how happy Ted was with Cody and I wanted that. "How about I let you look around, spend some time with the boys before making a decision." said Mark. I nodded "I'm just going to wait here." said Ted. I walked down a hallway where the doors were opened so you can see inside. I took peaks inside as I walked slowly. The rooms had a single bed, a tv and some even had computers in them.

I looked into one room and saw a boy that caught my attention right away. He was with another boy and they were talking. One of them was laughing, sitting on a chair while the other one sat on the bed just staring at him "Which one are you interested in?" Mark asked. I pointed to the one sitting on the bed. "Would you like some time with him?" he asked. "Yea, he looks pretty young." I said. "He's seventeen; I had him since he was fifteen. I keep them here for a year before I sell them to buyers." said Mark. Mark walked into the room with the two boys. The boys went quiet once they saw Mark and bowed their heads. "Mike go back to your room." Mark ordered. Mike left with out another word. The boy sitting on the bed lifted his head and caught my eye. He just stared at me with his dark brown eyes. "Evan this is Randy. He wants to talk to you, behave." Mark said. giving Evan a stern look. Mark left closing the door behind him. "Hey Evan." I said walking towards him. Evan stayed silent and his head was down. I guess he was a quiet one. I lifted Evan head to make him look at me. "You not going to say hi to me." I said trying to sound friendly. "Hello" I barely heard him mumble. I looked around his room and saw a book shelf with a lot of books. I walked over to the books "You like to read?" I asked. I knew that was a stupid question but I wanted to see if he would start talking to me. Evan nodded "Which one of these books are your favorite?" I asked him. I waited for an answer and watched as Evan walked over to the book shelf. He pointed to a series of books. "I like to read the Hunger Games" Evan told me. I smiled. "I read two of the books so far." Evan continued to say. I nodded. Something about Evan made me want him. The voice in my head had told me that he would be my pet and I would be his master. I was determined to have him. "Evan would you like to come home with me and be my pet?" I asked him. Evan looked hard at me and slowly nodded.

Mark came back into the room "I want him Mark." I said. Mark looked from me and Evan "Okay, I will make the arrangements. Evan start packing, you will be leaving with your new master soon." Mark said. I went to Marks office with him and had to complete some paper work. Mark wanted to give me Evans paper work like birth certificate and other important papers about Evan. I also had to prove that I could afford to care for Evan. Mark had no problem with my profession as a sports attorney. Evan was walked to Marks office holding a black duffle bag. "Evan you be good and obedient to your new master Randy." Mark said. "Yes Master Mark." Evan said. I walked out to Ted's car with Evan.

Ted dropped us off back at my place. Evan followed behind me as I unlocked and walked inside my house. My house has two bed rooms and for now Evan would be staying in my guest room. I showed Evan around my house and brought him into the guest room. "This is the room your going to sleep in." I said. Evan walked inside the room and looked around. I set Evans bag down on the floor next to the bed. "Unpack and then meet me in the living room." I told him. Evan opened his bags and began to take his clothes out.

I sat in my chair in the living room and waited for Evan to come downstairs. Evan walked in and kneeled in front of me and bowed his head. I smiled, Evan already knew how to behave but I wasn't like the other masters. I didn't want a pet to behave like this. I had my own rules. "Evan stand up and look at me." I said. I didn't want to sound too harsh but I wanted Evan to know I was to be obeyed. Evan stood up and looked into my eyes. I could see sadness like he thought he disobeyed me in some way. "Evan I don't want you kneeling in front of me unless I say to. I want you to go sit on the couch and all that I ask for you is to look at me when I talk to you. I don't like the bowing your head shit, got it?" I asked. Evan nodded "Yes Master." said Evan. "I know you learned a lot of rules with Master Mark on how to treat your master but I do things a little bit different. The first rule is a rule you learned from Mark. You are to call me Master and nothing else unless I say. I began to explain the rules on how I run things. "Okay do you understand everything I just told you?" I asked. "Yes Master." Evan said. "Good, I'm going to cook dinner, you can go to your room until I call you for dinner." I said.

I finished with dinner and called Evan into the dinning hall. Evan sat across from me. I served us some pasta with a salad. Evan ate quietly "Evan how do you like the food?" I asked. "Its good Master, thank you" Evan said. I nodded and continued to eat. After dinner Evan helped me to clean up and I sent him to his room. I really needed to find a way for him to talk to me more.

My phone rang "Hey Ted what's up?" I said. "How's it going with you and Evan?" Ted asked. "It's been quiet, its just going to take time for Evan to get used to me." I said. "Yea some boys are like that. If you don't like him you can bring him back." said Ted. "I'm not doing that. Speaking about that, what the hell is up with the place you took me too. I never seen a place like that." I told Ted. "Mark prides himself on having the best girls and boys for his buyers. That's why he keeps them in a nice room and treats them good. His training is a little different than other masters but his buyers always have the best pets. He keeps them for a year to train them." said Ted. "How long did it take for Cody to come around?" I asked. "Cody gave me no trouble and he is very obedient." Ted told me. 'Evan is no trouble, its just that he hardly talks and he is very obedient." I told Ted. "Okay I see no problem with that." said Ted. "I was hopping to have a pet that I could talk with, but Evan makes it seem like I'm this big scary guy that's going to kill him." I said. Ted laughed "You are this big scary guy. Just be patient with him and talk to him. Tell him he needs to start talking more, if that doesn't work take him back." Ted said to me. "I told you already I am not taking him back." I screamed at him. "Okay relax Rand, I was only trying to help. Anyways I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." 'Bye" I said. I decided to go to Evan's room to talk to him.

I knocked on the door and heard no answer so I opened it. Evan was sitting on his bed reading. I smiled, Evan looked cute and content just reading his book. "Evan" Evan looked up from his book "When I knock I expect an answer." I told him. "Yes Master." said Evan. I walked to Evan's bed and sat next to him. I grabbed the book Evan was reading and I saw it was one of his favorites. "Evan I want to talk to you about being so quiet." I said to him. Evan looked at me "I would like for you to talk more, at least try to." I said. "Please don't send me away." Evan told me. Evans eyes began to water "Evan what are you talking about. I will not send you away." I said. "Master I promise to talk more." Evan said. I smiled. "Good, now get some sleep." I said. I went to get up and Evan touched my shoulder "Good night Master." Evan said. I leaned in to Evans ear "Good night Evan." I whispered. I placed a gentle kiss to Evans cheek and left the room. I hoped Evan would warm up to me soon.

I woke up the next morning and wanted to see if Evan was awake. I knocked on the door and this time I got a response. Evan was already dressed and was making his bed. He looked up "Good morning Master." said Evan. "Morning Evan. Do you want some breakfast?" I asked. "Yes Master." said Evan. I walked to the kitchen to start breakfast. Evan sat in a chair at the counter. "Are eggs and bacon okay for breakfast?" I asked Evan. "Yes. Master can I help you cook?" Evan asked. That surprised me "You know how to cook Evan?" I asked. "Yes. I learned from living with Mark. I had to learn how to for my master." Evan said. I was even more surprised that Evan wanted to help me and that he said more than two words to me. "Okay you can help me. You can start by scrambling the eggs while I start the coffee pot." I said. Cooking breakfast with Evan went smoothly and he followed everything I told him to do. I sat at the table across from Evan. We ate in silence. "Evan today were just going to relax, I have some paper work to get done. You can do what ever you want here as long as you're not loud." I told him.

I went into my office because I had a few hours of work to do I heard a gentle knock on the door and Evan was there holding a plate and a can of soda. "Master I made you lunch." Evan said. Evan walked over and put the plate and the can of soda down on the computer table. It was a turkey and cheese sandwich. I stood up and leaning into Evan "Thank you Evan." I said. I pressed my lips gently onto Evans and kissed him. I broke the kiss. Evan just stared at me "Did you eat lunch?" I asked. "Not yet, I wanted to make you lunch first." Evan said. I nodded. "Go eat lunch. I only have another hour of work then we can talk." I told him. I watched Evan leave before I started eating.

"Evan we need to talk about what's going to happen during the week." I said. I sat on the couch and motioned for Evan to join me. "Have you had any school since you moved in with Mark or before that?" I asked. "Yes, I went to school before I lived with Mark and then I was taught with the others when I was with Mark Master" Evan said. "Okay, well your going to continue with school. I'm going to have you homeschooled while I'm at work." I said to Evan. I moved closer to Evan on the couch "You start tomorrow and we have to go over some rules." I told him. I massaged the back of Evans neck and down his back for a minute. I watched as Evans breathing elevated, then I took my hand away. I wanted Evan to get used to my touch. When I kissed Evan earlier I could tell Evan felt uncomfortable. I didn't want him feeling like that towards me. I began to talk again "You are to wake up when I get up in the morning. I want you dressed and ready for your teacher to come at nine o clock. Homework is to be done before dinner which is going to be at six in the evening. Since you know how to cook I want you to cook dinner on Sundays, Mondays and Wednesdays. The most important thing is that I want you to know is that you come to me with any problems that you may have." "Do you understand Evan?" I asked. "Yes Master." said Evan.

"Morning Evan, I'm glad your awake and showered. I'm going to work out in my gym. I want you to cook some breakfast, doesn't matter what it is." I said. "Yes Master." said Evan. I nodded to him before closing the door. I spent an hour in my gym and showered.

I walk into kitchen and smelt coffee and pancakes cooking. I look to see a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes already on the table. I sat down and start eating. Evan sat across eating his pancakes. I wonder how I managed to get such an obedient pet. "Your home school teacher is going to come in an hour. " I tell Evan. Evan walks me to the door "Behave and I will see you when I get home." I say to Evan. Evan just stared at me.

I get home and Evan is reading on the couch. I walk over to him sitting next to him. "Master, How was work?" Evan asked. I guess Evan was trying at this talking thing."It was good. How was your homeschooling?" I ask. "It was okay, I already did the homework assigned." Evan said. "Okay, I'm going to make a snack, you hungry?" I asked. I go to get up but Evan stops me. "I can make you a snack master." he said. "Evan if I want you to do something I will ask you." I say. I know I sounded harsh and Evan bows his head "Sorry Master." I lift his head "Don't be. Now come help me make something for the both of us to eat." I say. My phone rings while I'm cooking dinner. "Hey Ted." I answered. "Hey Randy, Can I stop by with Cody for a little while?" Ted asked. "Yea you want to stay for dinner?" I asked him. "Okay. we will be there in an hour." Ted told me.

Ted and Cody arrived a hour later. Evan was in his room reading. "Hey Ted, Cody." I said. "Hey Randy." said Ted. We went into the living room to watch the game. "Where's Evan?" Ted asked. "He's in his room reading. He is always reading." I said. I noticed Cody looking at me at the mention of Evans name. I should probably have Evan out here to keep Cody company "Evan can you come in the living room." I said. Evan walked in a few seconds later. I saw him and Cody look at each other and for a second I could see a smile on Evans face. "Evan, Cody do you know each other?" I asked. "Yes Master, we both lived with Mark until Cody left a few months ago." Evan said sadly. Of course they knew each other, they both were brought from the same place. "Well you don't have to worry about not seeing each other again. Randy and I are good friends." Ted said. Cody was sitting on Ted's lap and Evan still was standing by me. "Evan why don't you and Cody go to your room and talk but dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes." I said. "Yes Master." said Evan before he and Cody left.

"So how's it going with you and Evan?" Ted asked. I shrugged "It's going okay. He's talking more and has really no problem listening to me" I said. "As it should be. Have you two, you know slept together?" Ted asked. I glared at him "It's non of your business Ted." I said. Evan had only been with me for two days and I still didn't think Evan was ready yet. I wanted him to want me. "Yea sorry for asking, should have known better." said Ted. I finished cooking and called the boys into the dinning room.

Dinner went good and I had Evan and Cody cleaning while Ted and I watched some basketball game that was on. "So when does Evan start school?" Ted asked. "He already did. I want him homeschooled." I said. "I send Cody to a private school, it's not that bad." Ted said. "Don't you worry that something bad will happen?" I ask. Ted nodded "Yea but Cody needs his space too. I trust Cody." Ted told me. I didn't want Evan attending public or a private school. I wanted him close to me and maybe I might let him go to school with Cody but for now he stays with me. "I want Evan home schooled for now." I said. "Okay" Ted said. Both Evan and Cody walked into the living room "Master would you and Ted like some coffee?" Evan asked. Ted nodded "Yes Evan, thank you. " I said. I watched them leave. "Evan seems happier when Cody is here." I told Ted. "Yea I noticed. I'll try to bring him around more, maybe it might open him up more." Ted told me. "Maybe." I said. "Evan gives me this stare, like he's thinking about something or he wants to say something but he never says anything." I told Ted. "The only time I saw him smile was when he saw Cody, its like he is afraid of smiling." I continued to say. "It's like you said give him some time. Evan is not disobedient or mouthy so I see no problem." Ted said. I nodded "It makes me wonder what Evan's life was like before he lived with Mark." I said. Evan and Cody walked into the room carrying two hot cups of coffee. Evan handed me mine and Cody handed his cup to Ted. Cody leaned down and kissed Ted on the cheek. "Thank you Cody. You can go with Evan now." Ted said. I watched the small interaction that Ted and Cody had with one another. It made me want that with Evan.

Ted and Cody left a little while after we finished up with our coffee. Evan looked sad to see Cody leave. "Evan come here." I said to him. I was sitting on the couch still watching the basketball game. Evan sat next to me "Are you okay, you seem sad." I told him. "I'm okay Master." Evan said. I knew Evan was lying but I wasn't going to call him out on it yet "Okay well get going to bed, I have some work to do." I said.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N okay here is the next chapter. I don't really know how long this story is going to be. I just keep writing as the ideas comes into my head. I would love some feedback on how the characters are developing. I know I made Randy into a softy. Maybe I should make he more meaner? Let me know. **

**A week later..**

I walked into my house and found Evan sitting at the dinning room table doing his homework. I walked into the dinning hall "Hey Evan." I said. Evan looked up "Hi Master" Evan said. I looked over Evan's shoulder to see what he was working on. I put a hand on Evan's shoulder "Is something wrong Master?" Evan asked me. I shook my head "No Evan." I told him. I put my things away in my office and made my way back into the dinning room. Evan wasn't in the dinning room. I found him in the kitchen getting ready to cook. "Master I'm sorry about running late with cooking dinner. I had a lot of homework." Evan said to me. It was only four forty five. "Evan you're not running late. Dinner is at six, you have enough time to cook." I said. Evan nodded and prepared the food to be cooked. I went into my office knowing Evan would come and get me once dinner was ready. It had been a week and still nothing has really changed. Evan talked more but he would tense up every time I touched him. I knew this was going to take some time.

**The Next Day….**

"Hello" I answered my phone. "Hey Rand, its Ted." "What's up Ted?" I asked. "I wanted to know if maybe Cody can come over to visit Evan for a little bit." Ted said. It was Saturday and I had nothing to do "Yea okay." I said. Ted and Cody arrived a half an hour later. "Are you staying?" I asked Ted. Ted shook his head "No I have some errands to run and Cody keeps asking to visit Evan. Is it okay if I leave him here for a couple of hours?" Ted asked. "Yea its okay." I said. I really didn't mind Cody being here. Maybe he could help Evan get used to living here with me. Ted arrived with Cody and told him to go find Evan. "Okay so I will only be gone for a couple of hours. If Cody is disobedient you can punish him." Ted said to me. "Okay. Cody will be fine here with me." I said. Evan and Cody were sitting in the living room talking. "Cody, come here please." Ted said walking into the living room. Cody knelt in front of Ted, looking up at him. "Cody I'm going to leave you here for a couple of hours to spend some time with Evan. I want you to behave for Master Randy." Ted said. "Yes Master." Cody said. "Good." Ted said and pulled Cody to his left and both boys looked at me with questionable looks. "I'm going to watch some tv, you boys do what you want." I told them. Evan walked out while Cody stood there. Evan whispered to Cody and Cody followed him out of the room. I should of known Cody was used to different kinds of treatment from his Master. He was probably confused to why I acted so differently from Ted. I sat down on my chair and clicked the tv on.

I felt someone tapping my shoulder, running their hand up and down. I opened my eyes and saw Evan standing there "I'm sorry to wake you Master but I wanted to know if you wanted some lunch." Evan asked me. I nodded "Yea lunch would be good right now." I said. "What would you like to eat Master Randy?" Cody asked. Cody was kneeling right in front of me. I wanted to tell him to get up but if that's how he was trained to act with Ted then it wasn't my place to tell him anything. "A sandwich with a beer is good." I told them. The boys left and I went back to watching some game that was on. "Master." Evan said coming back into the room. Evan handed plate with a sandwich and Cody handed me a beer. "Thank You" I told them. Again Evan had to practically drag Cody out of the room.

Ted came back for Cody two hours later just as he said he would. "Hey Randy, how was Cody?" Ted asked. "He was good." I told him. Ted smiled "I hate leaving him." Ted told me. "Yea I feel the same with Evan." I said. "Cody acts different from Evan." I told Ted. "Every Master trains and treats their pets differently. I'm more of a traditional Master." Ted informed me. "I figured that." I said. Ted laughed knowing how Cody behaved. I walked to Evans room and the door was opened "Cody, your masters here." I said. Cody smiled. "Cody were leaving" Ted said. "Yes Master. Good bye Evan, Good bye Master Randy." Cody said.

**Later on in the night….**

Thunder sounded outside and lighting lit up the sky as rain was pouring down. I couldn't get to sleep and it was pissing me the fuck off. I hated thunder storms, especially if it woke me up. Lighting lit the sky as I pulled the covers over my head. I heard a small knock on my door "Come in." I said. Evan stood at the door staring at me "What's wrong Evan?" I asked. Evan remained quiet. There was a crack of thunder and a bolt of lightning and I could see Evan jump. It finally hit me. "Evan come here." I told him. Evan slowly walked over to me "Are you afraid of the storm?" I asked him. "Yes Master." was all Evan said. "Evan sleep in here tonight." I said making more of a statement than a question. I moved over and watched Evan look at the spot I made for him in my bed. Evan crawled into my bed finally and I pulled the covers over us. We heard another crack of thunder and Evan shifted closer to me, his back was touching my chest. I wanted Evan sleeping in my bed since the first day I met him. I felt Evans body shake a little as the storm continued. Evan really was scared of thunder storms. I wrapped an arm around Evan and pulled him as close as I could. Evan whimpered when he saw a flash of lightning. "Shh Evan, its going to be okay." I said. It took a little while for Evan to finally fall back asleep.

I woke up to and saw that Evan was not sleeping in bed. "Evan." I called out. I didn't know why I was so worried that Evan wasn't in my bed. It wasn't like Evan was now sleeping in my bed. He only was there because of the storm. "Yes Master." Evan said standing by the door fully dressed. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Yes Master. I woke up and you were still sleeping. I didn't want to wake you." Evan told me. "Can you make us breakfast?" I asked him. "Yes Master, is there anything specific you want me to cook?" Evan asked. I shook my head "Cook anything you like." I told him. I got out of bed and I noticed Evan staring at me. I was only in my boxers. I knew Evan liked what he saw and I wished he would speak up about it. I caressed Evans cheek as I passed by him out my room.

I was sitting in the living room watching tv and I was about to call in Evan until he walked in. "Evan come sit with me for a while." I told him. Evan sat close to me and I was surprised when he leaned his head on my shoulder. I shifted around causing Evan to move more into my chest. This startled Evan and he sat up "I'm sorry Master." Evan said. Evan sat up straight but I pulled him back into my chest. "Stay" I told him. I wrapped an arm around Evan as we went back to the tv.

An hour later and I looked at Evan to see that he fell asleep. He looked peaceful and I didn't want to wake him. I thought he would sleep more comfortable if he was in his own bed so I picked him up and carried him to his room. I was about to walk into his room when Evan opened his eyes. "It's okay Evan, I'm just going to lye you down on your bed to take a nap, You fell asleep downstairs." I told him. "Thank You Master." Evan said snuggling more into me. I decided maybe I needed a nap and I took Evan to my room instead. I laid him down kissing his forehead. Evan opened his eyes again. I leaned down and kissed him. I trailed my tongue over his lips asking for entrance. Evan immediately granted me entrance as I explored Evans mouth, dominating the kiss.

I deepened the kiss by pulling Evan closer to me. I kissed down to his neck. I licked and nipped at Evans neck. I tried not to be too rough. Evan was squirming underneath me. I stopped what I was doing "Evan you okay?" I asked him. Evan nodded but I could tell that he wasn't. "What is it Evan?" I asked. I leaned down and left small kisses on his cheek. "I never did anything before." Evan said. I pressed my lips on Evans "I promise to be gentle Evan" I whispered. I saw the uncertain look on Evans face but then his face changed, he smiled. I couldn't believe he finally smiled. "I trust you Master." Evan said. I stripped Evan of his clothes and mine too. Evan laid down naked and ready for me to take him. I kissed down Evans chest, flicking my tongue on his nipple. I took his nipple into my mouth and sucked on it. I grabbed a hold of his hands pinning them above his head going back to assaulting his neck. "Keep your hands above your head or I'm going to have to cuff them." I told Evan. I trailed my tongue all the way down Evans body. I kissed both Evans thighs and licked my lips when I saw Evans cock leak with pre cum. Evans eyes were closed "Evan look at me." I said. Evan looked as I grabbed a hold of his cock and stroked him slowly. I dipped down and licked the tip of his cock, getting the first taste of him. I took in all of Evans cock into my mouth. While my mouth was busy with Evans cock I grabbed the lube and poured some on my fingers. I lifted Evans legs onto my shoulder. "Relax Evan, it will hurt less." I told him as I pushed one finger into Evan. Evan let out a moan as I pumped my finger in and out and adding a second finger. When Evan was stretched enough I poured some lube on my cock and lined it up. I pushed in and Evan closed his eyes. "It hurts Master." Evan cried out. "It okay Evan the pain will go away and you will feel nothing but pleasure." I said. I stroked Evans cock as I slowly pumped in and out of Evan. Evan started moaning out of pleasure so I went faster and stroked Evan harder. I could feel that Evan was getting close "Master" Evan moaned out. "I know Evan, just let it go" I said I gave him one last stroke before he came undone. A few more pumps and I came inside Evan. I pulled out of Evan and laid next to him. Evan went to get up but I stopped him. I wet a towel and went back in the room to clean myself and Evan off.

I leaned into my bedside drawer with Evan resting on my chest. There was something I had to do. I pulled out a small box. "Master?" Evan questioned looking at the box. I got out of bed "Evan get on your knees." I told him. Evan knelt in front of me as I took out what was in the small box "Evan this is a necklace, this is my necklace. This signifies that you belong to me forever. I would be your only Master." I told him. I showed him my gold platted necklace with my initials RKO. "Do you want this Evan?" I asked him. Evan looked at the necklace then at me and smiled. "Yes Master." he said. I walked behind Evan and chained the necklace to his neck. I ran my hand through Evans hair and he leaned into the touch.

**A couple of days later….**

I heard the door bell ring. "Evan answer the door." I shouted. I was getting dressed from a shower I had after my work out. I finished up and went downstairs to see Ted and Cody. "Hey Ted, Cody." I said. "Hey Ted. Any reason for showing up without calling?" I joked. "I didn't know that I had to call first, maybe we should just leave" Ted joked back. I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder. Our pets looked on with confused looks on their faces. Ted and I laughed before pulling our pets in to our arms. Evan rested his head on my chest. Ted gave me a questioning look but I just pointed to the necklace around Evans neck. Ted nodded. "Is something wrong Master?" Cody asked. "No Cody." Ted said. We walked into the living room and I sat on my chair pulling Evan onto my lap. Ted and Cody were sitting on the couch "Master can I give Evan his gift now?" Cody asked. "What gift?" I asked. Cody pulled out a gift bag and looked at Ted. Ted nodded and Cody handed the gift to Evan. Evan was hesitant to take the gift but I nodded okay for him to take it. "Cody wanted to get something for Evan, I don't know exactly why." Ted told me. I smiled and watched Evan as he opened the bag. I saw Evan smile as he pulled out a book. "Its one of your favorite books and its autographed." Cody said excitedly. "Thank you Cody." Evan said. "That was nice of you Cody." I told him. Cody smiled. Cody took something out of his pocket. "Evan look what my master brought me." Cody asked. Cody showed Evan the new Zelda game. It made me happy to see that Evan made friends with Cody."Evan take Cody to your room and play the game for a while." I said. Cody looked to Ted and he nodded allowing Cody follow Evan to his room "You spoil Cody." I said once they were gone. "Yea but he earns it. He gives me no trouble and he just all out too cute not to" Ted said. I laughed shaking my head. Ted did have the money to spoil his pet and he couldn't resist any opportunities not to. "I take it you and Evan have gotten a lot closer.' said Ted. I nodded "Yea we defiantly did." I said. "So the necklace you gave him, it means you officially claimed him as your pet forever right?" Ted asked. "Yea, it happened a couple of days ago." I told Ted. "So how was it?" Ted asked. "How was what?" I asked. "You know, you and Evan." Ted said. "It was great." I said smirking. "My first time with Cody was great, he was reluctant at first." Ted said. "Yea Evan too but he told me he trusted me" I said. "That's good, trust is an important thing to have with your pet." Ted said. "So how many times have you done it?" Ted asked. "Just that one time." I said. "Really?" I nodded. I didn't want sex to be the only thing that I had with Evan. Evan was inexperienced so this weekend I planned on having plenty of time to play with Evan. "Is Evan sleeping in your bed room now?" Ted asked. "Yea but I keep the other room for him to use when he wants alone time." I say. "Makes sense. Cody is always wanting to be around me and every time I tell him to go do something he puts on this pouting face like he doesn't want to leave my sight." Ted told me. "Evan doesn't give me any problems when I tell him he can go to his room to read or something." I said. Ted and I talked more about our pets until Ted had to leave with Cody.

Evan wasn't in my room so I went to his room. I found him sitting on his bed looking down at a picture he had in his hands. "Evan?" I said. Evan looked up and tried hiding the picture behind his back. "Yes Master." Evan managed to stutter out. I stepped into the room "What were you looking at?" I asked. I walked over to Evan "I'm sorry Master." Evan said looking right into my eyes. I didn't know what Evan could be sorry about. Evan slowly brought the hand that was behind his back and put the picture in my hand. I looked at the picture, studying it closely. The picture was of a young boy and a woman. "That's me and my mom." I heard Evan say quietly. "What happened to her?" I asked. "I don't know." Evan said. I sat next to Evan and handed the picture back to him. He stared at the picture for a while. "Evan, how did you wind up with Master Mark?" I asked him. "My stepdad sold me to him, he said I was too much trouble and sold me to Master Mark." Evan said. I could see tears falling down Evans face and he was trying to hide it. I wanted to hold him in my arms and comfort him. He was my pet after all and it was upsetting me that he was upset. I rubbed Evans back. "I'm sorry Master." Evan said again. "Evan don't apologize." I said. Evan looked at the picture, tracing his mothers face. "Evan what did you mean that you didn't know what happened to your mom?" I asked. "When I was six my stepdad kidnapped me." Evan said.

**Okay like it or not please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**A/N Okay here is the next chapter and it's full of sexy fun. I'm not that good with writing sex scenes but I'm learning. So I hope you all like this chapter and remember to leave a review. **

"You were kidnapped?" I asked. "Yea." Evan said. "My mom and stepfather divorced when I was five years old. One night while I was sleeping my stepfather took me from my room and I never saw my mom again." Evan continued to say. Evan sobbed softly. "There was a storm outside and I remembered waking up in his car after hearing the thunder." Evan said. "So that's why you hate thunder storms." I said. Evan nodded his head "My stepdad drove for hours while I sat in the backseat crying because of the storm. My mom always used to hold me during a storm." Evan told me. "How was life with your stepfather?" I asked. "At first it was good, I mean I missed my mom but my stepdad said that he got custody and I wasn't allowed to see my mom again. I was twelve when he started drinking and doing drugs. I would miss school to take care of him when he was sick and he was starting to get mean." "Did he ever hit you?" I asked. Evan was in my lap as I held him and he continued to tell me his story. "He never really hit me, it was more like push me around. He wouldn't let me leave the house and he would lock me in my room when I wouldn't listen to him. One day he drove me to Master Mark and said I would have to stay there because he couldn't afford me anymore. He said that he never really had custody of me and said that he kidnapped me so he could sell me to Master Mark when I was old enough" I let Evan cry it out on my shoulder as I tried to soothe him.

Evan stared at the photo "Master I'm sorry about looking at the picture." Evan said. "Evan you can look at the picture all you want." I said. "Master Mark said that I shouldn't look at the picture because it was my past. He wanted me to focus on my new life and pleasing my new master." Evan said. "Does Master Mark know about what happened?" I asked. Evan shook his head "I wasn't allowed to tell him, my step dad said that Master Mark wouldn't let me stay with him if I told him I was kidnapped." Evan said. I knew I would have to talk to Master Mark about Evan. Evan put the picture down on the table drawer and turned facing me. "Master" he moaned grinding down on my lap. I grabbed him into a kiss and pushed him down onto the bed. I shed our clothes before claiming his mouth again in a kiss.

"Hey Randy what's up?" Ted asked opening the door for me and Evan. "Hey, did I come at a bad time?" I asked. "No, I was just watching a movie with Cody." Ted said. "I thought I stop by for a few" I said. "Okay. Evan, Cody is in the living room." Ted said. I told Evan to go spend time with Cody. "Ted, man I need to talk to you." I said. "Okay, give me a sec." Ted said. Ted walked into his living room and found Evan and Cody playing a video game. "Cody I need you to start the laundry then tidy up our bed room." Ted said. Cody quickly put the game away "Evan would you mind helping Cody with his work?" I asked. "No Master." Evan said. "Okay so what do you need to talk to me about?" Ted asked. I followed Ted into the kitchen. "Last night Evan told me he was kidnapped." I said. "What?" "Yea, his stepdad kidnapped him when he was six saying he got custody of him when he was six but he really was planning on selling him to Master Mark when he was old enough to go to him." I told Ted. Ted looked shocked "Wow. Does Master Mark know?" Ted asked. "No I might go talk to him about it. Master Mark seems to think Evan needs to move on with his life." I said. "What do you mean by that?" Ted asked. "Evan has a picture of him and his mom when he was younger. Master Mark told him not to look at it because he has a new life now. That's how I found out about it, he was looking at the picture in his room when I caught him. I questioned him about it and that's when he told me about being kidnapped." I said. Ted was chopping up some vegetables "Has Cody ever talked to you about his past?" I asked. "No Cody only talked about his time with Master Mark." Ted said. "Do you wonder sometimes how Cody wound up with Master Mark?" I asked. "No, I'm happy that I have Cody and if he is happy I don't want to know anything else." Ted told me. I didn't agree with what Ted was saying but I decided to keep my mouth shut. Cody wasn't having any problems with his life with Ted but it was clear that Evan was having some issues. I knew Evan was happy with me but his life before me had some unanswered questions. "Rand you with me?" Ted asked. "Yea sorry man." I said. "Listen don't worry about it. Evan is with you now just move on." Ted said. "Okay I think I will do that." I helped Ted finish up with cooking and we called the boys for dinner.

I trailed my hand up and down Evans back and to his jean covered ass. I gripped his ass firmly and made Evan jump. He was laying on his stomach, shirtless and reading. I straddled his hips, being careful not to put too much pressure on his back. I massaged his upper back as Evan started to moan. "Feel good Evan?" I asked. "Yes Master, feels so good" Evan moaned. I leaned down kissing the back of his neck "Want more?" I asked. Evan nodded "Yes Master." It was time to play. "I want you to strip for me, do you think you can do that for your Master?" I asked. I got off Evan and waited for Evan to strip. Evan shyly stood in front of me "If you do good I'll give you a reward." I said. Evan slowly lifted his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor. His hands went to unbutton his pants and he unzipped his zipper "Eyes on me only" I said as he slowly shimmied his pants down. He moved his hips in a circler motion as his pants fell to his ankles. Evan stepped out of his pants leaving him in just his boxers. Evan rubbed his hands all over his chest, hips still moving. Damn you would think my pet was a stripper by the way he was stripping. I licked my lips when Evan pulled down his boxers letting me see his semi hard cock. I stuck my hand out for Evan to take it and I pulled him onto my lap. "I loved the way you stripped for me my pet, so obedient and sexy." I kissed Evan "Do you want your reward now?" I asked "Please Master." Evan begged. I smirked standing Evan back up and taking my pants off. I pushed Evan onto his knees. Evan stared at my cock. I wanted to see what Evan would do so I kept quiet. Evan gripped my cock in his hand and started to slowly pump it. His hand went up and down, gently squeezing it. I think this was going to be his first blow job. I could see Evan was nervous but he opened his mouth and took the head in gently sucking it. He let his tongue twirl around the head before taking more of my cock into his mouth. Evan sucked more of me into his mouth until I felt my cock hit the back of his throat. Evan gagged a little but still continued and I could feel myself getting close to cuming. I pulled out of Evans mouth. "Lay on your back" I ordered.

I had Evans hands pinned above him. Cuffs were cuffed to the headboard and I cuffed Evan to the head board. "Master?" Evan asked worriedly. Fear was on Evans face because he had not experienced this with me our first time. "My pet, Evan you must learn some rules when it comes to being in bed with me." I said. It was time for Evan to learn how things worked in our bedroom. I didn't want to do this the first time in bed with Evan. I stood at the side of the bed "You do want to learn about the rules don't you Evan?" I asked stroking his face. "Yes Master, please teach me." Evan said. "First rule no touching me unless I say, you keep your hands to yourself or I will handcuff you. Second you will not cum till I say, cumming before I say so will result in punishment. Those are the rules, do you think you can be a good pet and follow these rules?" I asked. "Yes Master." "Good, I think I'm going to leave you in those cuffs while I have some fun." I said. I crawled on the bed in between Evans legs. Evans cock was hard and begging to be sucked. I smirked, and pulled something I was hiding on the bed. I showed Evan what I was now holding in my hand. "This is a cock ring. I put it on your cock and you won't be able to cum. I slid it over his cock and gripped his cock and pumped it hard. Evans arched up on the bed "You like when I pump you hard? Your such a good cock sucker Evan. You sure you haven't given head before?" I asked. Evan moaned. He shook his head. I continued to pump him hard. I let my tongue trace over the head and gently sucked on the head. Evan was a moaning mess right now. I hovered over him and started kissing his neck. I licked a trail from his neck to his shoulder and started leaving small bites. "Spread your legs for me." I whispered before placing one last bite on his shoulder blade. I crawled down his body, pushing Evans knees to his chest. I licked at his entrance, my tongue fucking his tight hole. Evans body arched up and I had to hold him in place. I poured some lube on two fingers before pushing both of them inside of Evan. I scissored them, making sure to stretch Evan. Evan was panting and when my fingers pressed on that special spot he let our a loud moan. I pushed my cock in and out of Evan. Evan was fighting against the cuffs. I thrusted harder into Evan and threw the cock ring off of Evan. "You can cum any time you want Evan." I said. Seconds later and without me even touching him Evan came, spilling all over his stomach. A few more thrusts and I came deep in Evan. I leaned down and licked up some of Evan's cum. I licked my lips before capturing Evans mouth in a kiss. I pulled out of Evan and laid next to him. "Master?" Evan asked. "Yes Evan." Evan looked up at the cuffs that he was still on him. I smiled "You want play time to be over?" I asked him. "Up to you Master." Evan said. I leaned over him and un cuffed him "It's over for now." I told him.

Work was stressful as fuck. I had three meetings and I didn't get home till five thirty. Evan was in the kitchen cooking "Hi Master." Evan said. "Hi Evan" I said. I sat down at the counter and Evan walked over to me "Is something wrong Master?' Evan asked. "No I just had a stressful day at work." I told him. Evan hugged me, leaning his head on my chest. This was something Evan would do if I needed some kind of comfort. "I know something that would make you feel better Master." Evan said lifting his head up. Evan grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. "Evan you have to pay attention to dinner." I told him. "Dinner is in the oven and will be ready at six. I want to make you feel better Master." Evan said smiling. "How do you plan on making me feel better Evan?" "You'll see Master." Evan purred. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled my pants and boxers down. I sat on the couch and Evan knelt in front of me. His eyes were locked on mine as he slowly stroked my cock and his tongue swiped over the head, giving it small kisses. Evan slid his mouth over my cock and bobbed his head up and down. "Oh shit Evan I'm close, going to cum." Evan sucked harder and I came down his throat. I slumped back on the couch as I watched Evan suck me dry. The oven timer went off and Evan went back into the kitchen. Damn I didn't know Evan had it in him.

I found Evan in the bathroom turning the shower on. "I was going to take a shower; do you want to join me Master?" Evan asked. I watched as Evan slipped off his shirt and pants. His hands were lingering on his boxers and he looked right at me with his lust filled eyes. I pushed him up against the bathroom wall "You wanna play Evan?" I asked kissing behind his ear. "It sounds to me like you do, with you teasing me." I said. "I wasn't teasing you Master." Evan said. I gripped Evans cock through his boxers. "I want to take a bath, prepare the bath and wait for me in there. I whispered. I came back in and Evan was sitting in the large round shaped tub naked, resting his head on the end of the tub with his eyes closed. I walked over to the tub and ran my hands through the water. Evan opened eyes. I grabbed the back of his neck pulling him into a kiss I was only in a towel standing in front of Evan at the side of the tub. Evan went to pull the towel off but I stopped him. "Hands to yourself Evan or no bath." I told him backing away from the tub. Evan pulled his hands away, putting them behind him. I tugged at my towel and it dropped to the floor. I walked back to the edge of the tub and I knew where Evan's eyes were at. He was staring at my cock that was hard. "You want this?" I asked Evan stroking my cock right in his face. I trailed my cock over hips lips and Evan snaked his tongue out licking the head. I pulled back smirking when I saw the pout on Evan's face. I climbed in the tub standing up. I looked down at Evan "Can you keeps your hands behind your back or am I going to have to cuff you?" I asked. "I'll keep them behind my back Master." Evan said. I grabbed the back of Evans head and put him on his knees. His face was inches from my now leaking cock. "Be a good pet and suck." I said. Evan opened his mouth and I shoved my cock in. Evan gagged and I was afraid I hurt him but he just looked up and started sucking. I held the back of his head and started slowly thrusting in Evans mouth. Evan seemed to understand my need for roughness because he relaxed his throat to make it easier for me to fuck his mouth. I was getting close and I needed to cum so bad. I pulled out of Evans mouth and let Evan catch his breath. I smirked down at him, rubbing my cock on his face and in second I came all over his face. I swiped some of my cum on my cock and pushed my cock back in his mouth. "Taste good?" I asked. "Yes Master." I leaned down and licked at his face. I did taste good. I kissed Evan shoving my tongue in his mouth. "You ready to play?" I whispered biting behind Evans ear. Evan groaned "Yes Master."

I pulled Evan to his feet "Bend over the tub and hands on the side, don't move them." I said. Once Evan was situated and I went behind him. I rubbed Evans ass, squeezing and gently swatting it. I heard Evan moan, so my pet likes to be spanked too. I liked finding out new things about Evan. I softly rubbed Evans left cheek before slapping it. "mmm Master more please" Evan begged. I slapped Evans ass a few more times, turning it a nice shade of red. I traced a finger in between his cheeks and pushed it in. Evan let out a moan and I could feel the tightness in there. I pulled my finger out and gave one last hard slap to his ass before moving to the side. I had other plans for that tight hole of his. "Face forward Evan." I said. I didn't want Evan to see what I was pulling out of a bag next to the tub. I pulled out an eight inch vibrator and some lube. I went back behind Evan and poured a generous amount on the vibrator. I circled the vibrator around Evans entrance. I turned the vibrator on low and Evan jumped a little. "Relax Evan, it's just a vibrator." I said. I turned the vibrator off and pushed it into Evan. Evan groaned as I pumped the vibrator in and out stretching Evan. "Stand up and keep it in there." I told him. I sat in the tub, letting the hot water calm my body "I want you to bend over so I could see that cute ass of yours and let me see you pump that vibrator in and out of you." I said. Evan bent over, reached behind him and gave me a show. "That's it Evan, you like that vibrator in you? Does it make you want more?" "Yes Master, more" Evan moaned out. I pulled him closer and took a hold of the vibrator. I pumped fast and hard into him, putting the vibrator on high. This made Evan scream out in pleasure. "That's it Evan my pet scream for me, let me know how good it feels." I said. My hand went underneath the water, stroking my cock. I could feel Evan was getting close. I pulled out the vibrator setting it aside. "Turn around" Evan stood up in front of me and I took his cock in my mouth. I sucked hard, rolling his balls in my hand. Evan started to shake "That's it cum for me." I groaned around his cock and his cum shot down my throat. The taste of him alone almost caused me to cum. I licked my lips before standing up "Get dried off and go into our bedroom and lay down, naked." I growled. I was so hard and needed to be buried inside Evan.

Evan laid sleeping, curled up next to me. After the bath we went two rounds before I let Evan fall asleep. I hoped I didn't push Evan too much. I was going to stop after the first round in bed but Evan looked too tempting and he insisted that he was okay. I watched as Evan slept so peacefully. I softly caressed Evans face. I didn't know how I wound up with such a good pet. I was really starting to fall hard (no pun intended) for Evan. This is what I wanted in the first place but I didn't know if I was ready for this. After hearing Evans story about his past it made me think. I was going to talk to Mark but he knew just as much as I did. I needed to follow Ted's advice and just leave it alone. I went to move but Evan wrapped his body around me, making sure I couldn't move anywhere. I guess I had my answer.

**A/N I tried to make Randy seem like a tough guy but at the same time sweet. I want to write Cody's story about his time before and during the time he lived with Master Mark. There is a story to tell about Cody but I just don't know if I should write it. What do you think about it? Let me know and I might make it happen. **

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N Okay here is another chapter. I'm sorry for the late update. If you like this story please read my others such as High school not like others or Let someone in. Enjoy!**

I got home from work and looked around for Evan. Evan was in the kitchen cooking. I wrapped my hands around his waist. "Hey Evan." I said. "Hi Master." I turned Evan around and kissed him. "How was work Master?" Evan asked. "Boring, I wish you were there to keep me company." I said. I kissed Evan, earning a soft moan from him. The time went off from the oven breaking our kiss. "The food smells good." I said. Evan smiled. "I'm going to shower, I'll be back for dinner." I said.

I was just finishing dressing when Evan came into the room "Master, someone is on the phone for you." Evan told me. Evan handed me the cordless phone and left the room. "Hello" "Hey Randy, its John. I heard from Ted that you got a pet from Mark." John told me. John was a friend of mine. We met when I used to go to his gym before I built one in my house. "Yea, I did.' I said. "How's that working out for you? I'm thinking of getting one." John said. John was a kind man and never experienced having any pets before. "John would you even know what to do with one?" I asked. John laughed. "I was hoping that you would go with me." John said. "Yea when are you planning on going to Marks" I asked. "I wanted to check it out tomorrow." John said. Tomorrow was Saturday and I didn't have any work. "Okay, you have to call Mark to let him know you want to stop by." I told John. 'Okay, I got the number from Ted. Thanks I'll come pick you up mid afternoon." John said. "Okay. See you tomorrow." I said hanging up. I brought the phone back into the kitchen. "Evan was setting the food on the dinning room table. "The person on the phone is my friend John. He wanted to know if I would go with him to Marks to get a pet." I told Evan. Evan smiled "I like when pets leave Marks and find new Masters. They can have a better life." Evan said. I nodded, I didn't really know what Evan meant by that. Evan was looking squirming in his seat after he finished eating. He waited patiently till I was finished with my food. "Evan, what's wrong?" I asked. "I want to ask you something Master." Evan said. "Okay, ask away." I said. "Well since today is Friday and you don't have to be awake early tomorrow, if we could watch a movie together Master?" Evan stuttered out. I smiled at him, usually after dinner and once everything gets cleaned up I send Evan to his room unless I feel like playing with him. I liked the idea of us sitting on the couch together watching a movie. "Okay, you can even pick the movie but I want everything cleaned first." I told Evan. Evan gave me a big smile. It made me smile just looking at Evan.

I don't know why Evan decided to pick this movie. This movie was fucking scary and right now Evan was curdled up at my side not looking at the movie. "Do you want me to shut it off?" I asked. "No I want to see the end of the movie Master." Evan said. "Okay.' I said. There was only ten more minutes left of the movie so I just decided to let him finish it. The movie ended and Evan now in my lap. He had decided it was better for him to sit in my lap then at my side. "Time for bed." I said. Evan followed me to our bedroom. I stripped down to my boxers and Evan did the same. I spooned Evan from behind and shut the lamp off. I heard a squeal from Evan. "Evan calm down and go to sleep, nothing is coming to get you." I told Evan. "Yes Master." he said. Evan pushed up against me as I wrapped an arm around him. Evans ass was rubbing up against my cock and it was making it hard. "Evan if you don't stop and go to sleep I'm going to make you suck what you're starting to get hard." I told him. Evan turned to face me "Maybe I want to suck Master." Evan said. "What?" If I heard right Evan just said he wanted to suck my cock. "I want to suck your cock Master." Evan said. Yup I heard him right. I licked my lips and kissed Evan. If he wants to whom am I to deny my pet what he wants. "Okay, suck my cock." I told him. "Yes Master." Evan groaned. I turned on my back and tossed my boxers to the floor. I felt Evan grip my cock in his hands and stroke it. His tongue licked the head and then he took my entire cock inside his mouth. I liked that Evan could deep throat without a problem. I let Evan suck for awhile before pulling him back up. Evan had his boxers a word I turned him on his side, with his back facing me. I grabbed the lube from the drawer and poured some on my fingers. I lifted Evans leg up and pushed two fingers in. Evan groaned as I stretched him. "Master!" he screamed when I found his spot. I hit his spot, stretching him. I had enough of that and removed my fingers. I coated my cock with lube and thrusted hard into Evan. Evan moaned and I waited for a second before thrusting hard and fast into Evan. I put Evans hands on his thighs, telling him to keep them there. I needed release bad and I could feel that Evan needed one to. "Do you need to cum Evan baby, do you want me to touch you, stroke you." I asked. "Yes Master Please" Evan begged. I gripped Evans cock and pumped him fast. "Cum for me Evan." I told him. I attached my mouth on Evans neck, kissed it and gently bit down. This sent Evan over the edge as he came. Feeling Evan cum I came right after him. Evan leaned back on my chest. I waited a minute before pulling out of Evan. I heard light snoring and smiled. Evan was fast asleep and not worrying about anything. I quickly went to grab a washcloth to clean us up.

"Do you see anyone you like?" I asked John. It was the next day and we were at Marks Mansion. John shook his head "No." We had been looking around the boy's hall for someone that John could take home with him. John stopped at a door causing me to almost walk into him. "John what." John shushed me and pointed inside. There was a boy sitting on his bed reading. He looked familiar and I remembered his name was Mike. He was the boy that was talking with Evan when I first came here. "Damn he looks hot. I think I want him Rand." John said. John knocked on the door causing Mike to look up. He looked from John then to me. He smiled "Hello" he said. John put this big smile on his face before walking into the room and sitting on the bed. "I'm John, and what's yours?" John asked. "My name is Mike." he said. Sometimes John could be too cheerful for my liking. John stared at Mike and Mike stared right back. I could feel the connection between them, just like I had when I first met Evan. "I'm going to get Mark." I said leaving them alone.

I found Marks office "Did John find someone?" Mark asked. "I don't know. He's talking to one right now." I told him. I was in Marks office so I felt that I should talk to him about Evan. "Before we go find John, I wanted to talk to you about Evan." I said. "Okay what about him? Is he behaving?" Mark asked. I sat in a chair "Yea, he's behaving. I'm concerned about his past though." I said. "Did he tell you that his dad dropped him off because he could no longer afford him." Mark asked. "Yes, but that is not what concerns me." I said. "Okay, well I was happy that Evan was dropped off here. His father was a drug addict and a drunk. Evan was better off here and he is better off with you now." Mark said. "I know but Evan told me that his father was his step father and he had kidnapped him when he was eight years old from his biological mother." I told Mark. Mark looked to be in thought "I can tell you this for sure that I did not know that Evan was kidnapped from his mother. I assumed from what I thought was his real father said that she lost custody of him." Mark said. "What do I do now?" I asked. "Do you love him Randy?" Mark asked. "Yes, yes I do." I said. "Then keep him, don't mention this and let the past be the past." Mark told me. "I'm fine with that but Evan is not. He still thinks about his mom and I wonder what happened to his mother too." I said. Mark nodded "I can try to track his mother down but what's going to happen if we find her?" Mark asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Randy, the boys that come to me come from broken homes, some don't even have homes. If we find Evans mother don't you think he is going to want to go live with her, to be with her. Where does that leave you?" Mark asked. Mark did have a point there. I didn't want to loose Evan but then I didn't want Evan being upset about his mother. I stood up "Just find her and then we can take it from there." I told him. "Okay, I will call you when I have any information." Mark said. We both left the office to go find John.

Mikes door was closed and when Mark opened it John was on top of Mike kissing the hell out of him. Mark cleared his throat making both of them look our way. Mike blushed and John smiled. "I want him." was all John said before going back and kissing Mike. "Okay. There is some paper work you need to fill out." Mark said. John eventually pulled away from Mike. I was just about to pull him off of him. John went to leave and Mike looked sad. "Start packing, your coming home with me." John told Mike. "Yes Master." Mike said bowing his head. John raised an eyebrow "Are you sure John can handle being a Master?" Mark asked. "You're the one decides that." I told Mark. Mark shook his head and left with John. I watched Mike pack his bags. "Are you ready to start your life with your new Master?" I asked him. "Yes, I have been waiting so long for a Master." Mike said. I wondered how long Mike stayed with Mark. "I have been with Mark since I was twelve." Mike said answering my question. "Wow that is a while." I said. "Are you friends with my new Master?" Mike asked. "Yes we have been friends for a few years." I told him. "Okay." Mike said. Mike was going to be obedient and good for John. I hoped John was ready to handle the responsibility of caring for Mike.

John came back into the room "You ready Mike?" John asked. "Yes Master." Mike said. "Mike you be good for John." Mark said. We walked to John's car "You want me to drop you off now?" John asked. "Yea but hang out for a little while, unless your in a hurry to get back to your house." I said. "We can hang at your place. Mike. were going to John's house for awhile." John said. "Okay Master." Mike said. John put Mike's bags in the trunk and told Mike to sit in the back seat. John looked at me as I sat up front while John was driving. "Is he always going to call me Master?" John asked in a low tone. "John that's the point, Mike is a pet and you are his Master." I told him. John was clueless but I knew in time that he would figure things out. I knew Mike was friends with Evan but John didn't know that. John pulled up in my driveway. We got out of the car. Mike was still in the car. I sighed "Go get Mike, he is waiting for you to tell him what to do." I told John. "Okay." John opened the door for Mike. They followed me into the house. "Evan." I called out. Evan walked into the hallway and stopped when he saw John and Mike. "Evan, this is John and you already know Mike." I told him. "Hello, nice to meet you." Evan told John. "Nice to meet you too. You know Mike?" John asked. "Yea there friends." I told John. John nodded and we all walked into the living room. I sat with Evan on my lap on my chair. John took the couch and Mike stood next to him. Mike didn't say anything, he reminded me of Cody. "Mike sit down next to me." John said smiling. "How is the gym going John?" I asked. "It's going good, I have a lot of new customers." John said. Johns gym was always packed. "I own a gym Mike, you will see it tomorrow" John told Mike. Mike smiled "Yes Master.' he said. Evan shifted in my lap and I squeezed his hip. "You okay Evan?" I whispered to him. "Yes Master." Evan must want to talk with Mike to catch up. They hadn't seen each other for months. "Evan why don't you take Mike to your room and talk. I want you to order pizza, no cooking tonight." I told Evan. "You want to stay for dinner?" I asked John. "Not tonight, were just going to stay for a little while." John said. "Okay, just order one large pie." I said to Evan. "Yes Master." Evan said. I pulled him into a kiss before he got off my lap.

"Man Randy, this is going to be easier than I thought." John said. I laughed. "It's good that you and Mike are already close. It took me almost two days for Evan to really talk to me and to kiss me." I told John. "Evan does seem like the shy type but he seems to really care for you." John said. "I care a lot for him, I love him." I said. John smiled. "I want that with Mike." John said. "Alright I think I'm going to head out with Mike." John said. Evan and Mike walked back into the room "Master the pizza is ordered and will be here in twenty minutes." Evan told me. I smiled. "Okay, John and Mike are going to leave now." Evan nodded. "Bye John, bye Mike." Evan said. "Master, I'm happy that Mike has John now. He will be a good pet and John will be a good Master." Evan said. "Yea I think so too." I said. Evan gave me a tight hug, burying his face into my chest.

**A week later….**

I watched as Evan tossed around in his sleep. Damn movie. It's been a week since we saw that movie and every night Evan would toss and turn in his sleep. I really considered having him sleep in the other room but I wanted Evan in my bed, nowhere else. I figured it would go away soon, if not I guess I can pay for some therapy. My cell phone rang "Hello" I said. "Hello, its Mark. I just wanted to let you know that I have some information about Evans mother." Mark told me. "Okay give me a second." I told him. I looked over to see Evan sleeping and I slowly got out of bed. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen to get a drink. "Okay, what did you find out?" I asked Mark. "Evan's mom is…."

**ohhhhh cliffhanger **

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**A/N Here is the next chapter. I'm really really really sorry for the late update. I have been busy enjoying my summer break. Anyways please if you read this chapter read my latest story Adopted. If you do and leave a review than I might be more motivated to write the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Evan's mom is… dead" Mark finally said.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

"Evans mom died three years ago." Mark told me. "How did she die?" I asked.

"She died from breast cancer. I have some pictures that Evan might like to see. It might help him when you tell him about his mother." Mark said. "Yea okay, I don't know when I should tell him." I said.

"I would wait for the right time to tell him. I'll stop by tomorrow to drop the pictures off." Mark told me.

"Okay." I said bye and hung up.

Evan was finishing cleaning the kitchen from breakfast. "Evan when your done, I want you to come sit with me in the living room." I said.

"Yes Master." Evan said. I was going to talk to Evan about his mom. Evan came into the living room and sat next to me on the couch.

"Evan do you remember telling me about your mom and how you came to live with Mark?" I asked. Evan nodded.

"Well I talked with Mark about it and he did some checking around to see if we could find your mom." I started to say. Evan was quiet.

"Mark called me last night and told me that your mom died three years ago from breast cancer." I finished saying. I saw Evans eyes start to water and he let the tears fall from his eyes. He looked down, embarrassed to be seen crying. I moved closer to Evan and gently rubbed his back. Evan looked up

"Master may I go to my room?" Evan asked. I nodded and Evan slowly walked to his room. I didn't follow him, he needed his space. I couldn't imagine what Evan was feeling right now. First he was taken from his mom by his step father, then he was dropped off at Marks after finding out his step father didn't even love him and now he finds out his mother is dead. Evan is really going through some shit. I was going to be there for him though if he would let me. I left Evan alone in his room for awhile as I worked out in my gym.

After the gym I decided not to bother Evan with making lunch and did it myself. Evan was still in his room so I knocked.

"I have lunch ready for us." I told him. Evan followed me to the kitchen. He sat down and started eating his sand which. I closely watched him as he slowly ate.

"Evan how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm okay master." I could barely hear Evan say.

"Okay, well if you want you can go back to your room or you can come watch some t.v. with me." I said.

"I want to watch T.V. with you master." Evan said.

Evan cleaned up after lunch and sat down next to me. I pulled him on my lap and turned the T.V. on.

There was a knock at my door. "Hi, I'm just here to drop off the pictures." Mark told me. Mark handed me a yellow envelope.

"Did you tell him about his mother?" Mark asked.

"Yea, he's in his room." I said.

"Just give him some time." Mark said. Mark left and I went to Evans room. I slowly opened the door and saw Evan laying on his side, and his was holding the picture of him and his mom.

"Evan." I said walking over to Evan. Evan looked at me. I slowly took the picture out of Evans hands and gave him the envelope.

"There's pictures of your mom in there. Mark dropped them off." I told him. Evan nodded and opened the envelope. I watched as he looked through all the pictures. He smiled as he flipped through all of them. I sat at the edge of the bed. Evan finished with the pictures

"Thank you Master." he said. I smiled and Evan handed me a picture

"This is my favorite picture." Evan said. The picture was of Evan as a young boy and his mom standing by a Christmas tree.

"It was the last Christmas I had with her." Evan told me. I couldn't help but feel sad for Evan. Evan showed me another picture

"She was beautiful right?" Evan asked. I nodded. The picture was a recent picture of his mom sitting at a park bench.

"Evan its okay to feel sad, I'm not going to be angry with you." I said. Evan nodded "Will you lay with me Master." I nodded. Evan moved over and I laid next to him.

Evan fell asleep in my arms while we just laid there. I wanted to do something special for Evan. I needed to go to the store. I was able to get out of the bed and leave the house with out Evan waking up. My cell phone rang, it was John

"Hey Randy, what are you up to man?" John asked.

"Nothing just driving to the store to pick some stuff up." I said.

"Nice, do you want to stop by today, you can bring Evan along so Mike and him can chill. " John said. I wanted to hang with John but I wanted John to spend some alone time with Mike to get to know him.

"John I would like to come over but you should spend some time with Mike, to get to know him better." I told him.

"Oh we spent plenty of time together last night." John said. "What?" I said. "Lets just say Mike was eager to show me how much he likes his new Master." John said.

"Okay… well we will stop by some time during the week." I said.

"Okay, talk to you later man." John said hanging up. I pulled up into the parking lot. I really was looking forward to getting this special gift Evan.

Evan was still sleeping when I got back. I grabbed the pictures from the table and went into the living room. I quickly put the gift together and made a quick lunch for us. "Master?" Evan asked. Evan rubbed at his eyes "Did you enjoy your nap?" I asked. Evan nodded. We sat down to eat lunch. I wanted to give Evan his gift. I handed Evan what I got him. "Evan I wanted to give you something, something to help you to always remember your mom." I said Evan looked at the two photo frames. One frame had the Christmas picture and the other had the picture of just his mom in the park. The last thing I gave him was a small photo album that had all the other pictures. "Master." Evan said quietly. Evan looked at the photos "Thank you Master." he said. Evan got up from his seat and walked over to me. "Evan, you don't have to thank me." I said kissing him.

"Evan get dressed were going over to John's place." I told him. It was Saturday and John called me and asked me if I could come over for a while. I rang John's door bell. John opened it 'Hey Randy, Evan. Come in." John said. I walked in with Evan right behind me. "Mike is playing in the game room, Evan can join him if he wants." John said to me. "You want to go to the game room with Mike?" I asked Evan. "Yes Master." I nodded and John showed us the way to the game room. Mike was playing on an x box. "Mike" John said. Mike looked up and put the controller down. "Yes Master." John smiled at Mike. "Evan's going to hang with you for awhile." John told him. Mike nodded and offered a controller to Evan.

"So how are you and Mike doing?" I asked John. "We're great. Mike is really obedient and he's fun to be with." John said.

"Good." I said.

"How are you and Evan doing?" John asked.

"We're good. Evan is opening up more to me." I told him.

"Was he shy when you first got him?" John asked.

"Yea, he wouldn't talk at first. Then I told him if we are going to be together he would have to start talking to me more." I said.

"Okay. I have no problem with Mike with talking. Sometimes I have to tell him to shut up." John said. I laughed. John and Mike were perfect for each other.

"Has Mike ever talked to you about his past, before he lived with Mark?" I asked.

"No, I don't think I want to know." John said. He handed me a beer and we sat by the tv drinking and talking. Everything was going good until we heard a bang coming from the game room.

John opened the door to the game room and went wide eyed.

"What the hell happened in here?" John asked. The game room was a mess of video games, controllers were everywhere and both boys looked guilty. Mike went right up to John.  
>"I'm sorry Master, we just got a little carried away." Mike said. John shook his head.<p>

"This looks a little bit more than getting carried away." John said. I looked at Evan and he was looking down at the floor.

"Evan come here please." I said. Evan quickly made his way over to me.

"Help clean this mess up and than we are going home." I told him.

"Yes master." said Evan.

John and I supervised Mike and Evan while they cleaned up the game room.  
>"Sorry about this John." I said.<p>

John shrugged "Its really no big deal. I kinda expected this from Mike." John said.

"Evan knows better than to act like this at someone's house." I said. Mike and Evan finished and we standing in front of us with their heads bowed.

"Apologize to John and then we are going home." I told Evan.

"I'm sorry John for making a mess of your game room. I promise to act more respectfully of your things." Evan said. John nodded and I left with Evan.

I hated having to punish Evan. I didn't know what got into Evan "Evan go into the living room." I told him.

"What happened in that game room?" I asked.

"Mike and I were just playing around and then the controllers flew out of our hands." Evan said.

"You need to be more careful Evan. I'm going to have to punish you Evan." I told him. I led Evan into our bed room.

"Strip and bend over the bed." I told him.I went into my drawer and pulled out a whip I use for punishment only. I turned around to see Evan's bare ass sticking up. I licked my lips but stopped myself. This was about punishing Evan not about pleasure. I cracked the whip against Evans ass. He let out a small whimper.

"Talk and you get whipped more." I told him. Evan was silent as I whipped him. When I was satisfied with Evans punishment I tossed the whip to the floor. Evans ass was red and I gently rubbed some soothing lotion on it. Evan whimpered in pain.

I pulled him to his feet and turned him around to face me."You know why I punished you right?" I asked.

"Yes Master, I misbehaved at John's house. I'm sorry." he told me.

I nodded and kissed Evans cheek then his lips. "Get dressed and get dinner started." I said. The punishment was done and we could get back to our normal lives.

**A couple of weeks later…. **

My phone was ringing and I picked it up. "Hey Randy, what's up?" Ted asked.

"Nothing, just relaxing with Evan." I said. Evan looked up from the tv and I mouthed that it was Ted on the phone. Evan went back to watching tv.

"Are you going to send Evan to public school?" Ted asked me. I remembered my conversation I had with Ted when I first got Evan. I wanted Evan homeschooled because I didn't want him in any danger.

"I don't know. I like having Evan homeschooled, why?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking that maybe Evan could try going to school with Cody. Cody has been lonely at his school and he has been asking if Evan would go to school with him. I really don't want Cody making friends with these people at his school." Ted said to me. I thought about it for a second.

"Let me talk with Evan and I'll call you later." I told Ted. "Okay, just think about it okay. It wouldn't be so bad for Evan to go to school with Cody." Ted said before hanging up.

I looked at Evan and turned the tv off. "Evan, we need to talk." I said.

"Did I do something wrong master?" Evan asked me.

"No Evan. I just need to talk to you about maybe going to school with Cody." I said. Evans eyes widened "Really master, you want me to go to school with Cody?" Evan asked.

"I want to know if you want to go to school with Cody?" I asked.

Evan thought and nodded his head. "Yes master, I think that will be a good idea, only if you like it." Evan said. If Evan wanted to go to school with Cody then I think I should let him.

"Okay, we will try it out. If you don't like it or I don't like it we will stop." I told Evan. Evan smiled and sat on my lap.

"Thank you master." Evan said kissing me. I kissed back. "Bedroom." I whispered. Evan nodded and got up and walked to our room.

I walked into the room and saw Evan sitting on the bed in only his boxers. He looked up at me and smiled. I licked my lips and pulled my shirt off. Evan stared at my chest. I walked over to stand in front of him. I placed his hand on the front of my pants. Evan got the hint. He unbuckled my pants and pulled them down. He was kneeling in front of me. Evan went to take my boxers off and I stopped him.

"Hands behind your back and don't move them." I told him. Evan nodded and I got rid of my boxers. My cock was hard and I spread the precum that was leaking out over Evan's lips. Evan's tongue came out to lick his lips and lick the head of my cock. I grabbed the back of Evan's head as Evan covered my cock with his mouth. I let him control the pace before I took over and slid my cock in and out of Evans mouth. Evans tongues swirled around as he moaned. I pushed Evan down onto the bed. I spread his legs and grabbed the lube. I poured some lube on my fingers and pushed two into Evan. Evan groaned as I stretched him our. I leaned down and kissed Evan. I coated my cock and slid easily into Evan. Evan moved against me letting me know he was ready. My thrusts were deep and hard.

"Please Master so close." Evan moaned. I quickened my pace "Stroke your cock Evan, show me how much you want to cum for your Master." I whispered. I nipped at Evans neck causing Evan to cum. Evans ass clenched around my cock and a few seconds later spilled inside him. I collapsed next to Evan and pulled him onto my chest.

"Master?" Evan asked leaning up to look at me. I smiled and got up from the bed. I came back with a wash cloth and washed the both of us clean.

"Better?" I asked. I tossed the wash cloth on the floor.

Evan smiled nodding. I pulled him back onto my chest.

"I change my mind about going to school with Cody." Evan suddenly told me.

"Evan, I told you I'm okay with you going. Its good for you to go there." I said.

"Okay, I just want you to be happy with me Master." said Evan.

"I am and when you do what your supposed to be doing that pleases me as well." I said. I kissed Evan.

"Sleep now." I told him.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


End file.
